His Heart Beating in Mine
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After learning of Bonner's prison break, Matt takes out after him vowing to bring him in..but, then when Matt's Horse and things are found he is presumed dead...Kitty, choose's to leave Dodge...to protect a secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**HIS HEART BEATING IN MINE**

**Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm finished. **

**AN: ****Much like some people, I was very disappointed that TPTB and writers left an open ended story. So, this is my attempt at a resolution. **

**(****Uses actual scenes and dialogue from Season 18's episode Hostage. Air date, Dec. 11, 1972. Written by Paul F. Edwards and directed by Gunnar Hellstrom.)**

**Note: I'd like to thank everyone for the support and kind reviews on my stories. It's much appreciated!**

**PT.1**

"Doc? Where is he, Doc?"

"He went out after him, Kitty."

"Alone?"

"No, Festus and Newly went with him, and the whole town rode out after them."

"They can't help him. They're just targets for those…" Tightening her eyes, grunting in pain. "I couldn't live without him, Doc. You know that?"

"You bet I do and you won't have to. Because the sun hasn't come up on a day that Matt Dillon can't take care of himself. You believe that. You just believe it. Now I just want you to rest."

Slowly closing her eyes, the pain was taking over.

Tossing and turning, Kitty found her thoughts repeatedly going back to the conversation with Doc. She'd meant what she said. She couldn't live without Matt, her cowboy.

After returning from the search for Jude Bonner and his Dog Soldiers, Matt had headed up the stairs to Doc's office, not thinking of his appearance.

Sam, standing beside him, cleared his throat. "Marshal? Excuse me if I'm overstepping here, but maybe you'd like to clean up before you go to see Miss Kitty."

Now looking down on his tattered self and nodding, Matt said, "Yeah, Sam, you might be right. But I need to know that…"

"Marshal, I trust that Doc is taking great care of Miss Kitty."

Again Matt nodded. Just then, he looked up to see Ma Smalley coming from Doc's office.

"Oh, Marshal, am I glad to see you back." Stopping her thoughts, she looked at the disheveled Matt. "My, my, Marshal. Are you alright?"

Huffing out a breath, "I'm fine. It looks worse than it is."

"Well, now, I think it might be best that you go clean up before you go to see Miss Kitty. You wouldn't want her to see you in this state. Besides, she's resting. Look, you come with me to the boarding house. I'll set you up a nice hot bath and maybe something to eat. Come on, now. I won't take no for an answer."

Within an hour, Matt was cleaned up as much as possible and Ma had fed him. "Ma, that was real good. Thank you. I hope you don't mind but I need to get on over to Kit at Doc's."

Shaking her head with a slight smile. "No, not at all. You go on. She'll be happy to see you. Might do her a world of good."

Dropping his hat on his head, he was out the door and across Front Street. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed in the door, seeing Doc standing by the stove.

"By golly, what in thunder? Where's the fire?"

"Ah, sorry, Doc. Just needed to get up here as…"

Handing him a cup of coffee. "Relax, Matt. She's resting."

"Doc? Will she be…."

Nodding with a swipe of his mustache. "I think so. She's got a lot of healing to do. But let me tell you something, Matt. In that room there is one tough young lady. Why, with what she's been through…" Again, wiping his upper lip. "Matt, I thought we lost her. But I think with lots of rest and tender loving care, she'll pull through. But, Matt, I wanna say something here and I need you to listen to me, really listen. Kitty's pretty broken and worn down. The abuse was awful, Matt."

Shaking his head, "Doc, I wanna do all I can for her. This is my fault after all. You know that?"

"Matt, wait a minute. Kitty doesn't blame you. Matt, that young lady loves you with every fiber of her being."

"I know, Doc. But I blame me and I have to make this right."

While talking, the two men suddenly heard a yell coming from the next room.

"No! No! Please stop. Take your hands off me, you animal!"

Jumping to their feet, they rushed through the door.

Matt crouched down and reached for Kitty. "Kit, Honey. It's ok. I'm here. You're ok. Look at me."

Quickly, she began swinging her arms, screaming, "No! Don't touch me!" Then as she focused, tears filled her crystal blue eyes and with a deep painful inhale, then exhale, "Oh, Matt! It's you?"

Kitty flinched at the pain as he held her arms. Quickly, he let go, realizing his hold on her was tight.

"I'm sorry, Matt, I was… I…"

"Ssshhh, its ok, Kit. You were dreaming."

Shaking her head. "No ,that was anything but a dream. It was a hellish nightmare. And before you ask, no I don't want to talk about it." Now focusing on his face. "Matt, are you…" Now reaching to touch his face.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"Matt, did you…?"

"No, Kit. He's alive. I wanted to, but they're all in jail."

Tears still filling her eyes, "Matt? I… I…"

"Kit. You don't need to say anything. Doc says you need lots of rest."

"And TLC." Doc added from across the room.

"And she'll get it, Doc. That's a promise."

After a few weeks, at Kitty's insistence, she wanted to go back to the Long Branch. Doc agreed but only with Matt's help. Ma Smalley helped Kitty dress then Doc had Matt ready and waiting to help her.

Standing in the doorway of the back room. "Well now, all this fan-fare for me?"

"Kit, what are you doing up?" Matt asked concerned.

"Well I certainly can't fly back to the Long Branch." She smiled gently at him.

As they made their way towards the door, Matt, with his hand at the small of her back, asked, "Kit, why don't you let me carry you?"

"Absolutely not! Matt, I have to start moving on my own." She started for the stairs, taking one at a time slowly, noticing all eyes watching her from the street. After a few minutes, she was at the landing at the bottom, inhaling deeply and trying to hide the extreme pain. She was feeling slightly lightheaded and nauseated.

She reached out for Matt's arm. "Cowboy? I think I…"

Without a word and not letting her finish, he quickly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her along the boardwalk and into the saloon.

Sam and the girls were shocked and surprised that she was coming back so soon. "Marshal." Sam said. "Here, let me help."

"That's ok, Sam. I'm taking her right upstairs." Before she could object, he added, "And, Kit, that's where you're staying!"

"But, Matt. I… I…"

"Shush. Doc's orders."

Things were quiet for the next few weeks. Gradually, Kitty regained some strength but still wasn't feeling up to par.  
Doc stopped in early everyday just to check on her. Everyone was being very attentive.

As Doc arrived, peering through the batwing doors, he had noticed Kitty was sitting at a back table with a pot of hot coffee. "Well now, Young Lady. How are we feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Doc. Just tired."

"Well then maybe…"

Before he could finish, "NO! I can't stay in that bed one more moment."

"Kitty, Honey, I'm worried about you."

"And I appreciate that, Curly."

"Kitty, now listen to me. We need to talk about…"

"Not now, Curly."

"But you need to tell him."

With a sad look and furrowed brow, "Yeah, you're right. I know and I will. But, Curly, you understand how hard this is for me. It could change everything."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

It was late and Doc was still going over his journals, looking for something that would help him, something that would help his friend. She was more than a friend. Kitty was the daughter he'd never had and he hated to see her suffer. He had run out of options but he would continue to try, no matter what.

Matt was finishing his rounds, hoping to see Kitty on his last stop. This was something that had changed after the incident with Bonner. Kitty wasn't ready to deal with their intimate relationship. She was still having nightmares of the brutal attacks. Many nights, Matt just held her while she slept or at least tried to.

Checking the last few doors, he headed towards the Long Branch. It had closed early but with a quick glance to the window on the second floor, a slight smile formed on his face as he stared up at the light shining. And with a second glance, he also noticed Doc's light on.

Stopping, he thought he'd better check. He reached the landing, tapping lightly on the door.

Doc, set down his book and removed his spectacles. He could see the tall shadow through the curtain of the door. As he opened it, he swiped his mustache. "Well, Marshal. What can I do for you at this late hour?"

Exhaling, "Doc. You got a minute?"

"Sure, Matt. What's on your mind? How bout some coffee?"

"Nah," he answered rubbing the back of his neck. "Doc. I need to ask you about…" Hesitating and sighing.

Doc finished with, "Kitty huh? Well, Matt, I told you it was gonna take time."

Shaking his head. "Yeah, Doc. I get that but I feel like there's something else. She's distracted."

"Well, Matt. Have you asked her about it?"

"No! I don't want to push her."

Now tugging his ear. "Matt, let me just say this. I think it's high time you and Kitty sit down and talk. I can't answer the questions you need answered. She needs you to be there for her, Matt, and be strong for her."

"Gosh, Doc. I am."

"Matt, you need to make time away from your job and talk to her. And most importantly, listen."

"Doc, you know something you're not telling me?"

Shaking his head, "Matt, go talk to Kitty. Go on, get out of here. I need my sleep."

Matt made his way up the back stairs, letting himself in. He saw Kitty with her body curled up on the settee, her eyes closed. He didn't want to disturb her but with a few steps, she stirred.

"Cowboy?"

"Ah, Kit, I didn't mean to wake you."

Shaking her head. "No, you didn't. I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you about something, but, Matt, I'm just so exhausted right now."

"Sure, honey, here, let's get you into bed."

As she stood, he gently pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Kit, you know I'm here for you, whatever you need. Was this something important?"

Not wanting him to see her eyes saddening, "Yeah, it is. But it can wait another day."

After removing his gunbelt and hat, then his boots, he glanced over at her. "Look, Kit, you're looking tired. I'm gonna wash up then we can get some sleep."

Smirking, she nodded. Then under her breath, "Maybe one of us will."

After a little less restless night, Matt rose early to do morning rounds, trying not to wake her.

But as he bent over to kiss the top of her head, "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, but go back to sleep. We'll have breakfast when I've done rounds."

Nodding, "Uh huh."

About two hours later, Kitty was up dressing, staring at herself in the mirror. "Kitty, ol' gal, what are you going to do?"

Just then, Sam knocked. "Miss Kitty? It's Sam. Sorry to disturb you but Festus and Doc are down stairs, asking for you."

"Ok, Sam. I'll be right down."

Slipping into a black skirt and yellow shirtwaist and simply tying her hair back with a ribbon, she made her way slowly down the stairs.

"Well, good morning, Young lady!"

"Morning, Miz Kitty."

Inhaling and as she let out her breath, she looked at them. "Is It?"

"Someone not feeling too good this morning?" Doc asked.

"You could say that."

"Kitty, honey, you are looking a bit peaked."

"You, Ol' Scudder. Miz Kitty is a prettier than any shemale."

"You blamed fool, I never said Kitty wasn't pretty."

Throwing up her hands, "Not today, Fellas. I'm not up to refereeing!"

"Weren't you going for the mail?" Doc sniped at Festus.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am. Miz Kitty, I'll a git yourn too."

"Thank you, Festus."

As he turned to leave, she looked over at Doc. "Why must you do that to him all the time?"

"It's just makes my day!" Doc said chuckling.

"Oh, Curly!"

Sam brought out a fresh pot of coffee with sweet rolls. "Hot and fresh, Miss kitty."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Thanks, Sam, but not today. Coffee is just fine. Matt's stopping back after rounds. We're having breakfast."

"Good! I'm glad to see you getting out more. Don't see much of you in the saloon."

"Doc, you know I just can't…"

"Kitty, I'm gonna say it again. You need to…"

Waving her hand. "I know, I know. And I will, really I will."

"You will what?"

Quickly, she turned, seeing Matt standing behind her. "What?"

"You will what? Did I miss something?"

Shaking her head. "Oh no. Curly here was just trying to convince me I need to start getting out more. That's all."

Doc now throwing her a stern look.

"Well, don't know about you, but I could eat a horse." Matt grinned.

Smirking back at him. "Of course you could."

"Doc, wanna join us?" Matt asked.

"Thanks, Matt, but I have to run out to the Warner place and check on Celia. Baby's due any day now."

"Doc? This is her ninth or tenth isn't it?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Don't ya think she'd be used to this by now?"

Kitty, now slapping at his arm. "Oh, Matt. Let's go feed you."

"See you later, Doc." And placing his hand at the small of her back, Matt led her out the door.

Folks in town watched her closely. Kitty hadn't been out much since Bonner returned her and she wasn't crazy about facing anyone. Just not yet.

As they entered Delmonico's, the room was crowded. As she looked around the room, she could see that all eyes were on her and she knew in her mind what they were thinking. Stopping, she looked back at Matt. "Cowboy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Mister Lathrop stood from the corner table, approaching her with his hat in hand. "Miss Kitty, Ma'am. I just wanted to say I owe you my life with what you did. Doing what you did, facing those…" Hesitating for his words. "You saved my life and I just want you to know I'll never forget it."

Reaching out and cupping his face with her hands. "You owe me nothing. But I appreciate you saying what you did."

He just nodded as he left.

After ordering, Matt reached over, taking Kitty's hand in his. "Kit, I think we need to talk. You did say you needed to talk last night and if you want, we can take a ride. Maybe to the lake."

"Oh, Matt. I don't think I'm ready for…" Quickly, changing her thoughts. "How about we have supper tonight? But not here. I'll fix supper. Ok?"

"Sounds good, Ma'am. You'll have my undivided attention."

They finished breakfast and as they were leaving, several of the older ladies passed, whispering under their breath but staring at Kitty.

Guiding her across Front Street, Matt looked down at her in concern. "Look, Kit, don't pay them any mind. Besides, when has Kitty Russell ever cared what people think or talk about?"

"Cowboy, I don't but you don't need…"

"Hey! None of that. Come on. Just ignore them." He smiled down at her, sliding his hand along her shoulders. "There's Festus with my mail."

"Matt, you go on. I can manage from here. Supper at 7:00, ok?"

"I'll be there." He nodded.

Kitty watched as Matt went through the mail. She paid particular attention to the telegram he began to read. Just watching his expression, she knew it wasn't good. She could always read Matt like a book.

He momentarily looked up at her, then folded it, putting it in his pocket.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. "Oh, what now, Cowboy?" Then shaking her head and pushing through the batwing doors.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Sitting quietly at her desk, going over orders for her next shipment, trying to balance the books, Kitty realized she had read the same lines several times. Exhaling, removing her lorgnettes and rubbing her hands over her face she then leaned back in the chair. Her mind wasn't on the task at hand, but rather the conversation she needed to have with Matt. She knew she couldn't put it off for long.

Just as she tried to go back to the book, a tap on the door interrupted her. Again it came. "Kitty? It's Matt. Can I come in?"

"It's open, Matt."

Opening the door, Matt stepped in. "Kit, can we talk? I know you're busy but…"

"No, no. It's alright. I'm not getting much done anyway. How about a drink?"

"Sure."

She poured him a drink, as she handed it to him, she looked him in the eye. "Where to this time? And how long?"

"Now, Kitty."

"Oh no, Matt." Now waving her hands up. "Remember, I know you all too well, Mister. And besides, I saw Festus hand you that wire. Go on, spill."

Now standing tossing his hat in his hands. "Kit, ummmm, that wire, it was from the warden at Leavenworth." Now Matt could see Kitty's face go pale.

"OH NO! Matt. NO!" Her breathing began to get heavier. "Matt?"

Quickly, he reached out grabbing her by both shoulders. "Kitty, I don't want you to worry." He could now feel her trembling as he pulled her close to him. "Kit, honey, listen to me. I'm gonna find…"

Shaking her head. "Not again. No, Matt. Not again!"

"Kit, I promise you… Kit, I want you to listen to me. I want you to leave here. You can't stay here in Dodge."

"But, Cowboy, I can't just..."

"Yes, Kitty, you can. Look, you can go to Jake's place. He has plenty of hands there you won't be alone."

Shaking her head. "Matt, no, we can't."

"Damn it, Kitty. Will you stop arguing with me and just do this for me? Please?"

"Matt, I need to tell you something. I wanted to tell you tonight but…" She paused. "I tried to tell you before all this happened, Cowboy."

"Kit, we can talk when I get back. Look, please. Just pack. Jake is coming and he'll take care of you." He quickly gave her a kiss. "I need to go. I'll see you when I get back."

"But, Matt, I… I… Matt? Please?"

"I know, Kit. I will." And he hurried out the door.

Kitty just collapsed to her knees with her hands over her face.

Matt rode out of Dodge determined to not let too much time get between Bonner and his escape. At this point, he still didn't have all the details from the warden on if he escaped alone or if any of the Dog Soldiers escaped with him. They were all still awaiting trial for what they had done to Kitty.

As asked, Jake rode into Dodge to escort Kitty out to his place. He and his hands all thought highly of Kitty and agreed they'd protect her. But when they arrived, Kitty refused to leave. So instead, Jake and his men refused to leave Dodge. They agreed to stand guard in Dodge. They were going to uphold their promise to Matt as was most of the men folk of Dodge. After all, it was Kitty who risked her life for them.

Doc made his way down to the Long Branch,wondering what was all the commotion. As he entered he saw Jake. "Well now! Howdy, Jake! What brings you in to town? it's not Saturday night."

"Hiya', Doc. Buy ya a beer, can I?"

"Sure can!"

When they sat at the table, Jake began to explain to Doc that he had promised Matt to take Kitty to his place but that she refused to go.

"Doc tugged his ear, sniffed then chuckled. "You'd think by now that over grown civil servant would know better than to try and tell that stubborn redhead what to do." He was now chuckling louder.

"That'll be enough out of you, Curly!" Kitty snapped back. "Look, both of you, all of you. I understand Matt's concern but I can't run and hide every time there's a threat."

"Now wait a minute, young lady. Jude Bonner isn't just any old threat. Or have you forgotten so soon?"

Now with both hands on her hip and her jaws tight. "Don't you get foxy with me, Curly."

"No. Now you listen to me. I worked damn hard to keep you alive and I don't want to have to do it again. And I don't want to lose you either. Now if Matt wants us to look out after you, by God that's what we're gonna do!" Then moving in closer, so that only she could hear. "And in light of our earlier conversation, there's more invested here. So just humor this ol' man."

Huffing out a breath. "Oh, alright. If you all insist on hanging around, I can't stop you. But I'm not going anywhere."

Doc pulled Kitty aside. "Honey, did you talk to our esteemed Marshal?"

Rolling her eyes. "I… I… I tried, Curly. But he just wouldn't listen. He was just in such a hurry to… Well, you know Matt. I guess I'll just have to wait till he gets back."

Several weeks went by. Kitty was beginning to worry. Every day she would question Festus and Newly about word from Matt. Doc was beginning to worry about the toll it was taking on her. She wasn't sleeping and she wasn't eating very well. She was beginning to feel sick and looking pale and drained.

Jake and his men took shifts staying in town so that there was always someone around to watch over her. Then, as one of the men headed into town, he came rushing in, yelling for Newly and Festus. As Newly, Festus and Jake rushed out of Matt's office; Jake's hand was standing there with the reins to Buck and holding Matt's hat, vest, badge and papers. The three men, saying nothing, just stared.

Buck pulled free, strolling over towards the Long Branch just as Kitty stepped out onto the boardwalk. Buck walked right up to her. Reaching her hand up to his nose and rubbing him. "Hey, Buck, ol' boy. How are ya? Did you and my Cowboy have a rough ride? Did you bring him home safe to me?"

Then she slowly looked around, realizing Matt was nowhere around. Quickly, her eyes locked onto the man holding Matt's hat, vest, badge and papers with a stiff expression. Slowly she walked over to him.

"Where is he?" When he didn't answer again she asked. "Where is he?"

"Don't know, Ma'am."

Then, in an angry yell, "NO! NO!"

Quickly Jake grabbed her by the shoulders. "Now, Miss Kitty. Let's not jump to any…"

"Jake Worth, don't you dare tell me what to jump to." Then she turned to the man holding Matt's things. "Where did you get Matt's things?"

"Well, Ma'am. I mean, Miss Kitty. I came across them out on the prairie. There was an old fella there he was…" Then he swallowed hard.

Furrowing her brow, "He was what?" She shouted.

"Well, Ma'am, he had just finished…" again he stopped.

"What?" She yelled again.

"Making a grave, Ma'am. I'm sorry to have to tell ya like this. I know how much the Marshal…"

Throwing up her hand. "Stop! NO! NO!" Then suddenly she collapsed.

"DOC! DOC! Somebody get Doc." Festus yelled out!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

DOC, hearing all the commotion, rushed down the stairs to the street below, focusing on the crowd now forming around a collapsed Kitty.

Jake began to try and lift her head, brushing her hair from her face. "Doc, I'm sorry. She went down so fast. It was the shock."

"The shock?" Doc repeated.

"Yes, Doc. My hand, here, came into town with Matt's things and Buck. But when she began to question him about Matt, and he told her about the old man and the grave…"

Now Doc's expression stopped Jake from saying anymore. "Grave? What grave?"

Then Jake's hand continued. "Well, Doctor Adams, I came across an old man burying someone on the prairie and he had the Marshal's things here."

Doc just shook his head. "Jake, can you help me get her up to my office? But be real careful. Please?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Jake carried her up and placed Kitty gently on the table. "Doc, you think she'll be ok?"

Doc just nodded.

"She looks awful pale."

"I'll take care of her, Jake."

Just then Kitty started to stir, mumbling Matt's name. "Ma..ttt? Ma..tt?"

Doc, taking a cool cloth and wiping it over her face, said, "Ssshhhh. Just lay still honey. Just relax and lay still."

"Doc? Buck, he came in without him… his hat and badge. Where is he Doc?"

"Now, honey, you just lay still. Just don't you worry."

"He has to come back to us Doc, he just has to." Tears began filling her crystal blue eyes.

Several weeks had passed and there had been no word from Matt. Kitty had sunk deeper into a depression. She didn't want to believe what the hand had said about the old man on the prairie but the longer time passed, the more it was likely. Her cowboy wasn't coming home. Now she was realizing she had to make a decision, one that she knew was going to be the hardest decision of her life.

After another restless night, with very little sleep, Kitty was up early. She dressed and was down and out the door, headed for Doc's office, making her way up the stairs. As she entered, she smiled. "Morning, Curly."

"Well, Young Lady! What in thunder has you up at this hour?"

"Got a minute?"

"For you? Always. How about a fresh cup of coffee?"

Nodding. "Sure."

"Coming right up. Here, have a seat." Handing her a cup. "Now, what is it that I can do for you?"

Exhaling, "Well, Curly, I've decided to leave."

"Whoa! Now wait just a minute here. Leave? What do you mean?"

"Now, Curly. You know as well as I do, before very long tongues are gonna start wagging and I don't know if I can stand it. So I just figure the best thing for me to do is just leave Dodge."

Shaking his head. "Uh huh! Nah! That's not the Kitty I know. Uh huh. The Kitty I know does not run from anything."

"Oh, Curly. What do you suppose I do?" Now she was tearing up. "He's gone, Curly. And its gonna be hard enough doing this alone."

"But, Kitty Honey, you're not alone. You have your friends, me, Festus, Newly and Sam. Need I go on?"

"Oh, Curly! I know you all mean well, but everywhere I look I see Matt and it's just too painful, at least right now. Maybe someday, I'll be able to come back. But right now, I have to…"

Now placing her face in both hands to cover her tears, Doc just took her in his arms.

"Honey, I wish I could change your mind about this. Where will you go?"

"New Orleans, I suppose. I have friends there. I can find work. I'll write as soon as I get there. Sam will take care of things here."

A few days later, Kitty was on a train to New Orleans. She had written ahead to an old friend, Tess Warren. She and Kitty had both worked together in New Orleans after they left Pan's place.

Tess married a riverboat gambler but was now widowed and opened a place of her own. She knew Kitty had very good business sense. So Tess figured Kitty could help her with her financial problems and Kitty figured she could throw herself into work to keep her mind on something other than her grief.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

**Months Later**

Festus entered the post office early, waiting in line as usual for the morning mail. He had been out by the river fishing.  
Barney yelled over to him. "Morning, Festus, have some posters for ya today. Oh, and if your in a mind to, there's a letter for Doc from Miss Kitty, if ya wanna take it to him."

"Why sure I will, Barney."

When Barney handed it to him, Festus hurried out of the post office and straight to Doc's. "Doc! Doc. Barney got this here letter fur ya. It's from Miss Kitty!"

"Well is that right?"

"Well, you ol' scudder. I a jest a figured it might jes be importin."

"Oh, ya do, do ya?"

"Aww fuey!"

Doc began reading…

Doctor Galan Adams Dodge City, Kansas

_Dear Doc,_

_Things here are going well. Been keeping busy working with Tess. I so wish you could be here with me when the time comes. Should be real soon now. I so wish Matt were here. I wish I had told him before he left. Oh how I miss you all. I never thought I'd say this but I actually miss Dodge. Give my love to everyone._

_Love Kitty_

Doc, smiling to himself, folded the letter then swiped his mustache, wishing his Kitty was back in Dodge. Wishing both Matt and Kitty were back in Dodge. These two were like the son and daughter he never had.

Laying the letter on the desk, reaching in the roll top desk and pulling out a bottle of whiskey he poured a drink. He stared into the brown liquid, remembering back a year ago when he Matt and Kitty along with Festus and Newly were transporting an injured Matt to Denver to see a spinal surgeon friend of his, Dr. G.L. Harrington. And he remembered the time they all spent in Denver after the fiasco with Jack Sinclair.

Doc knew first-hand how many times Matt and Kitty's love was tested and just how strong their love was. Those two had been through much and as stubborn as Matt was about his badge and his steadfast rule about not mixing his badge, job and a family.

But after all those years, he realized, he couldn't live without Kitty after Doc saved his life on that train and Dr. Harrington and Doc got him back on his feet.

While in Denver, Father Sanchez did the honor of secretly marrying them with Doc as their witness. But they agreed as long as Matt wore the badge, they would keep it under wraps. No one would know but just the three.

**The Next Morning**

Tess rose early, surprised to see that Kitty wasn't up yet. Knowing she was usually up bright and early, she knocked at her door. "Kitty? Kitty? Are you awake? It's Tess."

"Oh, Tess, come in. it's open. Tess, I… I… Tess, I think I… I think it's..."

One look at Kitty's face and Tess knew she needed to find the doctor. "Oh, Honey."

"Tess, I think this is it."

"Oh, Honey. What can I get you?"

Kitty now had tears in her eyes. "Tess the one thing I want right now I can't have. But what I do need is a doctor."

Nodding. "Yes of course. I can do that. I'll be right back."

**Barton Farm Missouri/Louisiana Border**

Ezra Barton was working, plowing his field with his sons, when he noticed a man headed toward his house. Stopping, and telling his sons to continue working, while he went to check who the visitor was, he laid down the harnesses in the field and began walking toward the house.

Ezra was a man of about 50. He had farmed this land for about 30 years. He had come west many years ago with many other families in search of the American dream, much like many others. His wife, Maryann, was his second wife. She was twenty years his junior. His first wife, Carolyn, died in childbirth. This was common.

As Ezra approach the house, he heard Maryann's voice. It sounded frightened. He could also hear her words. "What do you want here, Mister? We have no money."

Then he could hear a deep laugh. "I don't need your money, Woman."

Then Ezra heard her scream.

Quickly, he rushed in only to see this stranger tearing at Maryann's clothing and attacking her as she screamed for Ezra.  
"Take your hands off of her!" Ezra screamed.

Just then, the stranger turned and drew a blade and plunged it into Ezra, then into Maryann, laughing all the time. Then, helping himself to the food on the table and leaving, riding off.

Just as he left, the two boys ran up to the house only to find their parents lying on the floor. As another rider approached, they turned to him.

"Boys? What happened here?"

"Mister, a man, he killed our Ma and Pa."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, Sir. He looked like he was Indian. He rode off that'a way." The boy pointed up over the hill.

The tall man on the horse looked at the boys. "Ok. Do you have some shovels?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll help you bury your folks."

"Mister, are you chasing that man?"

"Yes, son, I am."

**New Orleans**

Tess rushed back with the doctor. "Kitty, the doctor's right here."

"Ok, now, Miss Kitty. Now, let's see what we have going on here." The doctor began examining her. "Well now, looks to me like a little one is ready to make an entrance into the world."

"Really? You don't say, Doc?" Kitty was having a difficult time breathing.

"Ok, Miss Kitty. I want you to take a deep breath and push real hard."

Tess was holding her hand. "Come on, Kitty. Squeeze my hand. Ok?"

Kitty did as asked. She did this repeatedly and she was becoming exhausted. "Tess, I can't do this. I need him here with me." She was tearing up.

"I know, Honey."

The doctor looked at Tess. "Who she asking for?"

Tess just shook her head.

"Ok, give me one more."

Once again, she pushed. Then she heard a loud cry.

"Yes! There she is! There's the beautiful little one!" Kitty just collapsed back on the pillow.

"There, honey. You did it. Oh, Kitty, she's beautiful!"

Kitty just mumbled. "Matt, she's here. By the Grace of God, she's here." She just sadly smiled!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Doc was sitting quietly, having breakfast at Delmonico's, reading the morning paper. Joe walked over to Doc. "Doc, can I fill that cup for you?"

Nodding his head, "Sure, Joe. Sounds good."

"Anything in that there paper, Doc? You seem real engrossed today."

"Nah, just staying busy that's all."

"Yeah, know what you mean. Sure ain't the same around here without the Marshal or Miss Kitty. But I guess, I can understand why she felt she had ta go."

"You do, do ya?" Doc replied.

"Yeah, too many ghosts. Her and the Marshal? Heck. For as much as they thought they were being discrete… Ahhh. Never mind!" And he just walked away.

Doc stood to leave and turned to see Barney rushing towards him. "Oh, Doc, there you are. This just come for you. It's from New Orleans, but it's not from Miss Kitty. It's from a Tess Warren."

Well, Barney, do you mind if I read it? Or are you gonna tell me what it says too?"

"Oh, sure. Here ya go."

Doc tore it open.

_Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas_

_Dear Doctor Adams,_

_I'm Writing to let you know Kitty gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Grace Maria Dillon. Mother and daughter are doing fine physically. _

_Tess Warren_

Doc smiled, shaking his head. "Well, I'll be. A baby girl." He wanted to shout from the roof top.

**Out on the Prairie, Missouri**

It was night fall, and a lone rider was setting up camp. It had been a long hard ride. He was tired. He decided he'd make camp. Starting a fire, he spread out a bed roll. It was a warm night. He could hear coyotes, but was so exhausted, he chose to ignore them. He just needed a few hours rest then he would resume his search for the man he had his mind on finding. He was hell bent on not giving up till he brought him in to hang. If it was the last thing he did.

The sun rose up early over the hill side, waking the rider who was feeling as though he had just laid his head down. But he was anxious to be up and on his way. Hoping he could track his prey.

His thoughts were torn between the woman he loved and knowing that she would be worried that he had been gone so long without a word. But he also knew he had to catch this animal before he could have the chance to get anywhere near her ever again.

Matt knew he had made her a promise that he would protect her at all costs. Jude Bonner would never hurt her again.

Matt knew he was so close to catching Bonner and that he could return to Dodge and positively tell Kitty she was safe from Bonner. This time, he was going to see to it that Bonner hanged or he would kill him with his own two hands.

**New Orleans**

Kitty worked out a schedule with Tess so that she could still do her accounting and books and have time with baby Grace. And in between, she hired on a woman for when she needed extra help, when the club was really busy.

There were now posters circulating all over for Jude Bonner, even as far as New Orleans. News had traveled that he was suspected in the murder of U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon. Wanted Dead Or Alive!

One of the young girls, working for Tess, coming in the club, watched as a young boy was tacking them up on the street. When she read it, she asked him for one. She brought it to work with her.

As she came in, she saw Tess and Kitty sitting having coffee with the barkeeper and inquisitively, she asked, "Miss Kitty, you're from Dodge City, right?"

"That's right, Marcy. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering because ahhh your last name is Dil…"

"Go on. My last name is Dillon. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that... well, it's this poster the boy on the street is putting up." She was now waving it up in the air.

"Here, let me see that." Kitty said. Taking it from her, Kitty's eyes opened wide. She covered her mouth. "Oh my!"

"Kitty?" Tess began reaching out to touch her arm. "What is it?"

"Bonner. Bonner."

"Kitty? Who's Bonner?"

Tears filled her eyes. She began to tremble. "Oh, Tess. It's a long story."

"Honey, do you want to tell me about it?"

Nodding, "Well, it was about a little over a year ago. The Bonner brothers and a gang, the Dog Soldiers, they were wanted for brutal murders. Matt brought in the younger brother, Virgil, for trial and he was hung. So in retaliation, the older brother, Jude and the gang, came into Dodge, tore up the place. Kidnapped me. They tortured me something awful, brought me back and shot me in the street in front of the whole town. They left thinking he had killed me. Tess, I wanted to die. But I had to live for Matt and for Grace."

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "It's a wonder she survived. Doc was wonderful. He pulled us both through and Matt's strength and love. But he didn't even know about… I never got the chance to tell him about Grace. I was trying to tell him when he got the wire that Bonner escaped. Then he never came home. Then when Buck and his things were brought back into town… But, Tess, I still, in my heart…"

"What, Kitty?"

"I still feel like he's still here with me."

"Oh, Kitty. That's just your grief. It's gonna take time, honey."

"NO! Tess, I've known Matt Dillon a long time. I've loved that man better than half my life and I still feel him. I still feel him here with me. If he were truly gone, I'd know. I still feel his heart beating in mine. I know you think I'm crazy but I have to believe it. For Grace. And until I feel different…"

"Ok, Honey. Ok." Tess patted her arm. "Let me get you a drink."

"Marcy, throw that thing away. Will you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Marcy crumbled the poster and tossed it.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

His Heart Beating in Mine

Note: I'd like to take a minute to say thank you to all the readers who I am unable to thank for the very kind reviews ( the guest's that I can't respond to ) I do appreciate you taking the time to read and review. They do not go unnoticed so Thank You so much!

Marcy Foster, a rather small framed girl, about late twenties in age, but a little rough around the edges, worked mostly in some of the small town seedy saloons. She was orphaned very young, homeless, slept in side allies, did whatever she had to do just to eat, went from town to town, latched on to one man after another. The last one dumped her down along the waterfront, beaten and hungry. That's where Tess found her, brought her home a little over a year ago, cleaned her up and gave her a job.

This being Maggie's day off, Kitty brought Grace along with her to Tess's club just for a few hours. She had a few orders she wanted to double check on. It was early, the place was usually fairly quiet, she had time to nurse her and lay her down in one of the rooms. Tess's girls loved fussing over Grace.

Kitty was engrossed in the orders, but couldn't help but feel a gnawing in her stomach. That feeling that told her something just wasn't right. She stopped for a moment to refill her coffee cup and noticed Marcy standing in the doorway of the office, watching her.

Furrowing her brow, she asked., "Marcy? Is there something you need?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am. I… I was just thinking about the…"

Now tilting her head. "Thinking about what, Dear?"

"Well, what you were saying yesterday. About that poster and what happened to you. You say Jude Bonner did all those awful things to you cause that Marshal done got his brother hanged."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, quickly recalling that horrid memory. "Yes, Marcy. Jude Bonner and his Dog Soldiers. They are nothing but animals."

"And the little brother?" Marcy asked.

"Marcy, they were cold blooded killers. They killed people, innocent families, women and children, for sport. Marshal Dillon did his duty in bringing in Virgil Bonner. The government gave him a trial and he was convicted. Matt had nothing to do with that. It was out of his hands."

Marcy was just cringing. "But hanging a man? It's so… so… Miss Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think they will do now? I mean since they say this one, Jude, they say he killed your hus…" Suddenly Marcy stopped.

"First of all, Marcy. I don't believe my husband is dead. And secondly, if given the chance, I'd kill Jude Bonner with my own bare hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to finish these orders."

Marcy looked horrified, turned and left.

It was just after noon. There was a small lunch time crowd. Kitty decided to check in on Grace. She was awake and fussing, ready for a feeding. Sitting in a rocking chair with her, holding her close, letting her nurse, she began brushing back the deep reddish brown curls off her face and looking into her crystal blue eyes.

Looking at this little face, all she could think about was the man whom she loved and the love that was so strong that created this beautiful little baby.

"Oh, Grace Maria. Oh, how I wish your papa could be here to see you and hold you. You, little one, are a perfect reflection of our love. After everything you and I went through and survived. I know now this was meant to be and I know your papa is out there somewhere. I feel it, Sweetheart. I feel it with every fiber of my being! His heart beats in mine. I just know I would know if he was no longer with us. I promise you, I will never give up."

Suddenly Kitty heard a voice yell out for her, then saw Marcy at the door.

"Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, Marcy?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you but Tess is looking for you. She needed to talk to you. One of the vendors is here."

"Oh, alright. I'll be right down."

"I can stay with Gracie if you like, till she falls off to sleep."

"Ok, thanks, Marcy."

As Kitty left, she stopped, turned and looked back, not sure why. Then she kept going down to the saloon floor.

Several hours later, Kitty headed home with Grace. She was exhausted, she had an uneasy feeling she was being watched, but then again, with all this talk about the wanted poster for Jude Bonner, she thought she might be just…

The streets were now dark. In a small, low lit bar down by the river front, a muscular built man sat at a table in the back of the room with a bottle of whiskey. Sweaty and dirty, he was sitting with two working gals. He allowed them to keep him company, not that he was really very interested.

Then he was approached by another party. Quickly, he pushed the two gals away. "Well? Speak!"

"Well, ok. I did what you said. You were right. She's here and it looks like she's been here about, oh, a year or so, right after, you know."

The man just let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, I do know. So it looks like the big man was right. She lived after all. Gotta say, the lady is made of some strong stuff." Now laughing aloud again. "Maybe, I just gotta see how strong. You know what I mean? GOTTA? This time, we'll do it right and this time I'm gonna draw Dillon out first and make him watch. HAHAHAHA!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

His Heart Beating in Mine

Matt was just outside of Louisiana when he spotted one of the posters for Jude Bonner. He'd had a suspicion that he was presumed dead, but thought it was better to leave people think that. Even hoping Bonner would too, so that it would give him the advantage to try and catch him.

He realized this was going to be hard on Kitty of course, but if it meant getting Bonner and keeping her safe, he would deal with her wrath later.

By now, Matt had stopped shaving which helped disguise his appearance. He wired Doc, using the name Jim Kelly. This was a code name Doc knew he used, before when he didn't want anyone to know they were in touch. It was his father's first name and his mother's maiden name.

_Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas_

_Doc, arrived safe here in Leesville, Louisiana. Waiting for conformation. Will wait to hear from you.  
Jim Kelly_

Matt quickly sent off the wire, hoping that Doc would remember the code name and get back to him. He knew all the folks and friends had by now presumed him dead. But first and foremost, was to get Bonner and protect them all. He would stay put and wait for an answer.

Just as soon as the wire came in, Barney, as usual, came running. "Doc! Doc! Got a wire coming through for ya! It's from Louisiana."

"Alright. Alright, Barney. Are ya gonna shout it to the whole town, for Pete sakes?" Doc snapped as he grabbed the paper out of his hand. As he started to read, he realized Barney and now Burke were intensely watch over his shoulder. Grumbling and sniffling, rubbing his upper lip. "What in thunder do you think you two are doing?"

"Oh. Uh…" Now scattering. "Nothing, Doc. Nothing."

Doc finished the note, thought about what it said and suddenly it clicked. "Matt!" He shouted. "For Heaven sakes. By golly, Matt!" Quickly, Doc sat down to send a reply.

_Jim Kelly, Leesville, Louisiana _

_Jim, so great to hear from you. Make your next stop New Orleans. It Is Imperative! You must stop in at the Velvet Lady. Hope to hear from you again soon.  
Doc Adams_

Quickly, he rushed in to the telegraph office. "Barney, here. I need you to get this off right away. It's important."

Barney looked at it, then looked at Doc, furrowing his brow. "What? This is important, Doc?"

"Oh, just send it, will ya? Yes. It's very Important." Doc just puckered his face at Barney as he turned and walked out. Then, as he walked across the street, he headed towards the Long Branch, smiled, and looked up. "Yeah, it's gonna be a good day!"

Kitty decided to walk to the Velvet Lady the next morning. It was a beautiful morning. She had woken early, nursed Grace and took a stroll down past the river front. It was a scenic view. But she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

Kitty had learned over the years to trust her gut feeling, mostly by hanging around Matt. But she didn't want to over react. She didn't want to let herself get spooked by those posters. She didn't want to let Bonner control her life as she had finally stopped having nightmares.

When she arrived at the Velvet Lady, Butch, the barkeep, had just opened. "Well, good morning, Miss Kitty. Fresh coffee if you care for some."

"Thank you, Butch. Good morning to you too." Flashing him a big smile. "Butch, can I ask you something? Have you noticed anyone strange?"

His laughter stopped her. "Miss Kitty, a lot of people around this place are strange."

Rolling her eyes and joining in the laughter, "Yeah, I guess you're right at that. It's just, I get this feeling I'm being watched."

"Well, if you don't mind my saying, Miss Kitty. You're a beautiful woman. Anyone would be crazy not to watch you."

"Oh now, Butch. I mean watched, in a creepy way."

"Well, anyone tries bothering you, you just let me know. I'll personally take care of them."

Smiling. "I appreciate that, Butch. Say, Butch. Marcy. How much do you know about her?"

Shaking his head. "Not too much. Miss Tess found her down by the river, beaten and hungry, poor thing. Cleaned her up, gave her a job."

"She have any people?"

"None to speak of."

"Oh, ok."

After receiving Doc's wire, Matt didn't understand why he was so insistent he go to New Orleans. He thought about it, then figured it had to have something to do with Kitty. Was she in trouble? Did she need his help?

He quickly headed in that direction. He wasn't more than a half a day, if he rode hard. He thought about what it would be like seeing her after all this time. But then, what would her reaction be? She thought he was dead. Would she be angry? "I let her believe… What will she do?"

A few hours later, Kitty was quietly working. Butch knocked on her door. "Miss Kitty? There's someone here to see you. Says it's urgent."

"Alright, Butch. I'll be right out."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

His Heart Beating in Mine

Closing up her ledgers and shutting the door behind her as she left her office, she noticed Butch trying to calm a woman out on the floor. The closer she walked to them, she realized it was Maggie, Grace's nanny. She was stunned. "Maggie? What is it? What's wrong?:

Shook up and in tears, she started shaking and in her broken Gaelic accent, said, "Oh, Miss Kitty, I'm so terribly sorry."

Now Kitty was panicking. "Maggie? Sorry for what?" Taking her by the shoulders. "What? Where is Grace?"

"I put her down for a mid morning nap and Miss Marcy came to the house and I went to make us some tea and…" Now the tears fell harder.

"Maggie, please."

"When I came back with the tea, she was gone and little Grace…"

"Maggie! What?"

"Well, she was gone too."

"OH NO! No! This can't be happening. Grace!" Kitty stood in shock, trembling. She started to run out, when Maggie stopped her.

"Miss Kitty. I found this in her cradle."

Maggie handed Kitty a small piece of paper. It read: "_Now you'll come willingly or she'll die and this time I won't get it wrong!"_

Kitty looked as though she was going to hit the floor. "But where? I don't know where."

Butch looked over her shoulder. "But there's more, Miss Kitty."

Kitty looked at the tattered paper.

_Wait… I'll send for you. _

"Send for me? I can't sit here. My baby's out there. Oh, Cowboy…" Her eyes filled and in a crying mumble said, "Cowboy, I know you're out there somewhere. Please? Our Little Girl needs you. I need you." She now folded her arms across the bar and dropped her head down, collapsing.

Butch just held her shoulders.

When Tess arrived, she looked around, knowing something wasn't right. "Kitty? Butch? What is it? Did something happen?"

Butch looked over at her. "Tess, someone has taken Little Gracie."

"Oh, Kitty. Who would do such a thing?"

All Kitty could mumble was, "Bon-ner. That bastard has my daughter and Mar-cy…"

"Marcy?" Tess repeated.

Kitty turned and walked out, walking back to her home, Maggie following behind.

At the house, Kitty sat in a chair by the front window, holding Grace's blanket and waiting, hoping to hear something, anything. She was trying to think of what connection Marcy had to any of this.

"Miss Kitty?" Maggie asked. "Can I get you anything? Some food ? Something to drink?"

Just shaking her head, "All I want is my baby back in my arms."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kitty. I love that little one so much, I would never…."

Waving her hand, "Stop, Maggie. I don't blame you. I know you love Grace."

**Water Front**

In a small shack at the far end of the water front, the scruffy, seedy man, from the tavern, waited. Hearing a tapping on the door, he growled. "It's open. Come on in, but slowly. And ya better have what I sent ya fur."

As the door opened, standing in the shadows stood the tiny frame of a woman holding a wrapped bundle of a squirming little baby who now was fussing, looking to be fed."

"Well, come on. Git in here and quiet that kid up."

"Well, Jude, I did what ya told me to. But I still don't see why ya want to hurt a little baby. That's just not right." Before she knew it she felt a backhand across her cheek.

"It's called the sins of the father and I ain't said nuttin' bout hurtin' no baby, did I?"

Rubbing her cheek, trying to stand, without dropping Grace, she asked. "Well then, whatch'a gonna do with her?"

Swigging his whiskey and shaking his head. "Ohhhh, that lil' one's just the bait. It's her momma, ol' Jude wants. Now there's a lot a wo-man! We have some unfinished business and I aim to finish it!"

"Jude? Why ya doing all this? I heard what ya done to her already. Wasn't that enough to git back at that Marshal for takin' Virgil in? Why she didn't even know him."

By now, Grace had started crying. She was hungry. It was well past her feeding time.

"Shut that kid up!"

"Well, I don't know bout kids. She's probably hungry." Marcy answered.

"Take care of it."

"With what?" She now looked down at herself then back at him.

"Well, put her down and go git somethin'."

Marcy laid Grace in a wooden crate, wrapped in her blanket. Then she slipped out the door and headed down the street, figuring she'd have to try to shoplift something from one of the small stores.

Jude stood over Grace, staring at her. "Don't worry, lil' one. I ain't gonna hurt ya. But now your momma… Her I'm gonna have some fun with. And your poppa? Hummmm, just might be nobody knows who your poppa is." Now laughing aloud…..

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

His Heart Beating in Mine

Matt was making great time on getting to New Orleans. Something in his gut was telling him Kitty was in trouble. He kept thinking over and over in his head what Doc's message had said.

"_It's imperative you go to New Orleans, and you must visit The Velvet Lady." _

This had to pertain to Kitty. If Kitty thought he was dead, she most likely would have left Dodge. But what was the urgency? He, now more than ever, needed to get to her. He was hoping to have caught Bonner before finding Kitty, but he'd deal with Bonner when the time came.

Kitty still sitting by the window, starting to drift off, when Tess showed up at the door. Kitty, startled, jumped up, running to open the door.

"Oh, Tess. I heard something and I thought…" Shaking her head, "I'm sorry. Please, come in.'

"Kitty, any word?"

Exhaling. "No, nothing, Tess and I'm scared. She has got to be so cold and hungry."

"Kitty, please. She'll be alright."

"Marcy!"

"Marcy?"

"When I get my hands on that girl, I swear, Tess, I'm gonna…"

"Ok, Kitty, let's not…"

"Not what? She took my daughter, Tess, to that animal! Now that I think about it, she came here just about the time I did."

Now Tess wasn't saying a word. Kitty was going off on a tirade, when Tess hear someone outside.

"Shhhh, Kitty. Wait! Who's that?" They both ran to the door.

It was a messenger boy. Quickly, Kitty grabbed hold of him. "Who gave you this? Where'd you get it?"

"Hey, lady! Hold on. A lady gave me a quarter to deliver it to this address."

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry."

He handed it to Kitty. She opened it and began reading it.

_Come to the south end of the water front. Alone! Tell anyone or bring anyone and you won't see this lil' one alive again. I'll do what I gotta', you know what I mean? Gotta'? _

Without a word, Kitty ran off.

Matt made his way into New Orleans. It was just past sunset. He knew his way around fairly well. He remembered from a trip he had taken with Kitty over the years, one that he actually made. First thing he did, was look for a place to clean up and rest his horse. He wasn't going to show up to see Kitty looking like he'd been in a cave for the last year, to announce that indeed he was alive.

After cleaning up, he made his way to the Velvet lady. It was located on Main Street.

He found himself following old habits, standing at the swinging doors, scanning the room, a much larger room at that. He was hoping to spot the woman of his heart. The woman whose heart beat In his. But disappointment set in fast, when he didn't see her anywhere.

He pushed on through, walking to the bar, tipping his Stetson. "Hello there, I'm Looking for…"

Suddenly, Tess looked up. "Oh my Heaven. She was right after all! You are alive!"

Smiling back at her. "Yes, Ma'am, I am."

Shaking her head, "Pardon me, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm Tess Warren."

"Glad to meet you, I'm Mat..."

Smiling at him, "Oh, I know who you are. Your Matt Dillon! You are just as Kitty described you, and then some."

Now Matt was blushing. "Is Kitty here?"

"Oh, no. Actually, I'm real glad you are. See, Kitty, well this poster is going around and then the girls disappeared and Kitty got a note from this guy Bonner and she took off after… well, to where he said she had to go. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her. He had the girls."

"What girls?"

"Marcy and Gracie."

"Do you know where she went?"

"The waterfront." Tess answered.

Rushing out the door, Matt turned to Tess. "Tess, don't you worry. I'll find Kitty and your girls."

"Matt, Marcy works for me. Gracie… She's not mine!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

His Heart Beating in Mine

Kitty was now in a panic, but furious at the fact that Marcy took Grace to Bonner. She couldn't fathom why on earth she would take her baby to this animal, knowing what he had done to her. What normal person would do such a dreadful thing? And to a innocent baby?

She began seeing red the more the thought ran through her mind. "When I get my hands on that girl… UGHHHHHH!"

Rushing down towards the docks on the riverfront, she still didn't know exactly where she was going. It was dark, damp and not exactly a place anyone, let alone a woman, should be walking around alone. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, then a deep throated whisper.

"I just knew you'd show, Red." And before she could turn to see where the voice was coming from, she felt a hand grab hold of her hair and thrust her forward into a pile of crates. Crashing to the ground, she cried out. "Ahhhhh. Ouch! Bonner!" Trying to pull herself up, she still wasn't able to focus on where he was.

Feeling trickles of blood running down the side of her head, she snapped at him. "Yes, I showed, you coward. You took my daughter! Only a coward would kidnap a baby to get what he wants. Just like, only a coward would shoot a woman. Like that would bring his brother back."

Suddenly, she felt a swift kick to her ribs. "AHHH! UH! What do you want ? Or do you just get off on hurting women and children? Where's Grace?" Kitty was now trying to crawl away from him, not knowing in what direction she was headed.

She could see a small sliver of light between the crates, glimmering across the water. "And what's Marcy got to do with all of this?"

Bonner began laughing. "Oh that cheap whore."

Kitty furrowed her brow, mostly in pain. "Why is she helping you?"

"You sure ask an awful lot a questions, Lady." Quickly he reached down and grabbed her foot, pulling her back towards him.

Kitty began screaming, trying to kick at him, hoping someone would hear her.

Matt made his way to the shack, finding Marcy huddled up in a corner. As he entered, he could hear movement. But it was dark. "Whoever you are, show yourself."

Slowly, she stood up. "Ok. I'm coming out. If you have a gun, don't shoot please."

As she stood, Matt stared at her. Something about her looked familiar. But he couldn't place her. "Who are you and why are you hiding in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I mean, who are you and why are you holding a gun on me?"

Matt lowered his gun. "Ok. I'm Matt Dillon, United States Marshal, from Dodge City."

"HUH? But you're dead. The poster says so."

"It does, does it?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'm not. Now who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Marcy Foster. I work at the Velvet Lady for Tess Warren."

"Ok. So where is the other gal?"

"Huh?"

"Where is the other gal? I think her name is Grace."

"Oh, wait a minute. She's over here." Marcy turned and pointed to Grace lying in the crate, wrapped in a blanket.

Matt eyes were now wide. "Grace is a baby?"

"Yep."

"Ok, you telling me Jude Bonner brought you and your baby out here and left you here? And Kitty came here?" Now he's looked around. "Where is Kitty?"

"Oh, Marshal, I don't know. He had me bring Grace out here to get Kitty to come."

"What?"

"Marshal, Grace isn't my baby."

Shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes, "Well then, who's baby is she?"

"She's Miss Kitty's and yours."

Matt froze.

Slowly walking over to Grace, he moved the blankets covering her. One look at the reddish brown ringlets and the crystal blue eyes smiling back at him and he had absolutely no doubt that Grace was he and Kitty's daughter.

"My God!" He picked her up, holding her close to his chest and whispering to her. "I promise you, Baby Girl, I'm gonna bring your momma home safe to you. To both of us."

Kissing her forehead and placing her back in the blanket, he didn't want to trust Marcy, but he knew he had to. "Look, I want you to stay here with Grace. I have to find Bonner and Kitty."

"Marshal, I didn't know he would hurt her. He made me do this and I was so afraid of him. I really was."

Suddenly, Matt recalled why she looked familiar. "You were with Virgil, the night I found him in that seedy little saloon the night I took him into custody! You cursed me that night. That was you, wasn't it? That's why you helped Jude Bonner, isn't it?"

"Jude found me here. He made me help him. You don't say no to Jude."

"Before this is over, Jude's not the one you're gonna have to fear. You should think about that. Believe me, Jude is not the one you should be worried about being afraid of." Matt headed out, searching the docks and the waterfront, yelling out for Kitty.

Kitty was still fighting to get away from Bonner. There was no way she was letting this be a repeat of a year ago. She fought him like a wild cat, digging her nails into his flesh, kicking everywhere and anywhere.

Suddenly, at one point, she reached and felt the handle of his knife in his boot. Pulling on it, she plunged it in his side. He let out a holler, drawing Matt's attention but tossing both he and Kitty into the river.

Once in the river, Bonner tried holding her down under. She continued to fight, kicking and splashing. There were still small beams of light on the water, enough Matt could see that something was happening. Rushing over, he could see two bodies popping up and down. Once he realized it was Kitty fighting with Bonner, he Jumped in, trying to separate Kitty from Bonner's grip.

Gripping Bonner by the throat, he held him under with full force until Bonner no longer fought. Matt let him sink. Turning, he tried to find Kitty, but could no longer see her. She was drifting with the current. Scurrying to find her, he was trying to get her back to the dock. Once back on land, she laid lifeless.

Thinking he was too late, he cried out. "Ahhh, Kitty! Please, Honey. Breathe for me." Quickly, he began pressing on her chest and breathing in her mouth. "Honey, please. You have to be okay. Honey, please. I need you, Kit. Grace needs you. We need you." He pulled her up in his arms, hugging her tight. "I can't lose you."

Just then, she began coughing up water. "That's it, Kit. That's It! You're alright, Honey."

Focusing, she looked up at him. "COWBOY?"

"Yeah, Kit. It 's me."

"Oh, Cowboy. I… I…"

"I know, Kit."

Quickly, she threw her arms around him, then suddenly, she sat up. "GRACE! Bonner, he has Grace!"

"No, Kit. She's fine. Come on. Let's go get our little girl."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

His Heart Beating in Mine

Tess had contacted the local constable and filled him in on what little she knew, hoping she could get him to go and help Matt. Tess and Jackson Hamilton had become very close ever since he became constable and after her husband had passed. Tess had told him briefly about Kitty and Matt's story. She told him how Matt was believed to be dead but that Kitty herself refused to believe that. And she told him a little about their history with Jude Bonner.

Jackson had recalled the stories in the newspapers about the horrid tales of the Dog Soldiers and the havoc they reined across the west. And his heartfelt sorrows went out to Kitty and Matt when he learned what these two went through at the hands of those animals. And when he first met Kitty, when she came to New Orleans, he was amazed that she survived such an ordeal.

Jackson Hamilton rushed to the waterfront with a few of his men. Just in time, he found Matt and Kitty on the docks, drenched. Matt was holding Kitty tightly in his arms. As he approached them , he said, "Marshal Dillon? I'm Jackson Hamilton, Constable of New Orleans. Miss Warren filled me in on what is going on with this Bonner fella'. My men and I…"

Matt quickly interrupted, saying, "Well, Hamilton, your men may have to fish Bonner out of the river if they can find him. I got here just in time to stop him from drowning Kitty."

"Is that so?" Jackson asked. "Well, I'm happy to see, Ma'am, that you are ok." Looking to his men, he said, "Scour the banks." Reaching out his hand, "May I give you a hand? Let's get the lady up off this hard ground, shall we, Marshal?"

Hamilton and Matt together got Kitty up on her feet, brushing her hair back off her face. "Excuse me gents, but I must look a fright."

Smiling and shaking his head. "Kit, you look beautiful to me."

"Matt, I… I need to find Grace. You said she was alright? How do you know that?"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, "Relax, Kit. I saw Grace. She's with Marcy."

Now the heat was rising in her face. "MARCY? Matt, Marcy has Grace? That girl took my baby and…"

"Now, Kitty…"

"Oh, don't you dare…"

"Ok. Ok. We'll go get Grace. Hamilton? We're gonna go get our daughter. I'll catch up with you in your office later."

Nodding, "Sure thing, Marshal."

Kitty was about ten steps ahead of Matt. "Kitty? Wait up. Where you going?"

"Matt, I want my baby."

"Yes, Honey, I know ."

Suddenly, she stopped. "Cowboy?" Now staring at him, her crystal blue, tear filled eyes looking sadly at him. "Where is my baby?"

He realized she didn't know where he found Marcy with Grace. "Come on, let's go get our daughter." Wrapping their arms around one another, they held tight and headed to the south end of the docks.

Jackson Hamilton and his men combed the river banks in search of Jude Bonner's body or any sign of him for hours. But no sign of him at all was found . So it was either not enough light or he was well hidden.

Back at Kitty's house, Tess and Maggie sat vigil, waiting for word from Jackson, Matt or Kitty. Anyone. They just wanted to hear something. When they heard footstep on the front porch, they both ran to the door. And as Tess opened it, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, whenstanding before the two women, was a soaking wet, bleeding and filthy Bonner with a gun pointed right at them.

He was wearing a seedy, sinister smile. "Hello, Ladies. Ain't you gonna invite us in?"

Tess looked at Maggie then back at Bonner**. "US?"** She repeated.

He turned slightly, reaching out and grabbing Marcy by the hair, pulling her forward. "Yeah, **US. ** Me and the ladies." Marcy stood there silently holding a blanket bundle, which Tess could only figure was Grace.

Swallowing hard and nodding, "Yes, come in. Come in." Tess stared hard at Marcy, motioning for her to put Grace down in her cradle.

Tess was now thinking just how angry she was with Marcy. After all, she took this girl in off the street, gave her a home, a job, food and clothes. She had treated her like family. Damn, she was good to her and didn't ask anything in return but to just be an honest and good person. And when Kitty came to the Velvet Lady, she was good to all Tess's girls. And Marcy knew very well what Kitty went through.

How dare she help this animal? How dare she hurt her friend like this? Grace was just a baby, an innocent little girl. And she put her in the hands of a killer, an animal. Tess was now seething inside.

Marcy could barely look Tess in the eye. As Marcy placed Grace in the cradle, she looked at Tess. "Tess, I know you don't understand what I did and I know you're probably angry with me, but…"

"Angry with you?" Tess said cutting her off. "Marcy Darlin', it's not me you need to worry about facing being angry with you. And angry is not really the word that covers it."

"Oh, I know. You mean Miss Kitty. That's what that Marshal said too."

"You saw Marshal Dillon?"

"Yeah. He came lookin' for Miss Kitty."

"Enough of the whispering over there." Bonner growled. "Marcy girl, git me somethin' to eat while we wait for the guests of honor!"

As Matt and Kitty reached the shack, it all seemed too quiet. Entering slowly, Matt called out. "Marcy? It's just me, Marshal Dillon. I'm coming in." Entering, he lit a lantern. But as they looked around, all they saw were signs that someone had been there.

Kitty's facial expression dropped. "Cowboy? Where is…" Then she went quiet.

Turning to face her, "Kitty, we'll find them." Matt could feel her trembling.

"My baby, Cowboy. My baby." Tears began to form.

"No, now, Kitty. We'll find her, I promise you. We'll find Grace."

As she looked off in the corner, she spotted a small blanket Grace liked to hold, with a small bunny stitched on it. Bending to pick it up, then holding it to her face, choking back tears. Her bunny blanket. Tears were trickling down her cheeks. "My baby, Matt!" Dropping to her knees.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

His Heart Beating in Mine

After walking all along the waterfront, Kitty showed Matt the way back towards her house. She barely said a word along the way. He just held her close as they walked. Matt reassured her tha with Jackson's help, he would find Grace and he would stop at nothing until he did.

As they came to the front of the gate, Jackson called out to Matt. He was approaching them from across the street. "Marshal? Ma'am? Glad I caught up with you. If you don't mind Marshal, if I could have a word with you?"

Kitty looked up a Matt. "Go on, Matt. I'll wait for you inside." And she pushed through the gate.

Jackson waited for Kitty to walk away. "Marshal, I waited for us to be alone as not to upset Miss Kitty any more then she already is."

"It's Matt and what do you mean?"

"Ok, Matt. I'm not going to mince words here. My men and I searched the river and the outer banks. There was no sign of Bonner anywhere. Nothing at all. So I wanted to warn you to be aware of your surroundings till we are sure where he is.

Meanwhile, Kitty slowly entered the house, calling out to Maggie. When she didn't respond, Kitty turned into the parlor only to see Tess, Maggie, and Marcy standing next to the cradle. Grace was asleep. Exhaling an exhausted breath, she looked into the cradle. "Grace!" She began to move when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"HELLO, RED!"

Spinning around she now was face to face with Bonner. "BONNER!" Although she was trembling inside, she stood shoulders squared. Then with a smirk, said "Looks like you failed again." She slowly backed up, leaning against a table by the front window.

One hand was behind her back. Sliding her hand into the drawer, she was reaching in to grab a small gun she kept in it. "Bonner, this ends now." Suddenly, she pointed the gun at him.

Looking at her, he was laughing in a deep barrel laugh. "Woman, you're not gonna use that."

The first shot she fired up in the air to alert Matt and Jackson, who both came running. Now Bonner started moving towards Grace's cradle. "Bonner, you make one more move in my daughter's direction and, Mister, I'll blow your head off!"

Bonner, thinking he was going to call her bluff, started to move sideways. But instead, he lunged towards her and Kitty fired the gun, making this statement to him. "THIS WAS YOUR DEAL MISTER!"

And as Matt and Jackson rushed through the door, all they heard was several screams. Matt and Jackson stood in the entrance of the parlor. Maggie was holding Marcy who was crying and Tess was standing beside Kitty.

Matt approached Kitty. "Kit, honey." Trying to take the gun from her hands. "Kit, let me have the gun."

Jackson knelt beside Bonner, who was lying face down on the floor. When he rolled him over, Jackson looked at Matt, shaking his head. "She's a good shot, Matt."

Kitty had shot him right in the center of his forehead. Jude Bonner was dead!

Matt sat Kitty in a chair and poured her a drink. "Here, Kit, drink this."

"He had Grace, Matt." She said in a subtle tone. "He had our baby."

"Its alright, Kit. Grace is safe now." Slowly she stood, walked past Matt to the cradle, stopped and turned to look at Marcy, staring at her as to burn a hole right through her. Her jaw got tight and her face was red with fire.

Out of nowhere, she backhanded her, nearly tossing her across the room**. "I want you out of my home, and if I ever lay eyes on you again**…"

Marcy lay on the floor crying. Jackson helped her up. "Young lady, you will come with me. I have questions I want answers to."

Kitty turned her attention back to Grace, cradling her close to her. "Ummmmm, Momma's girl. I'm here. Ah, Grace. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I promise you, I will never let anything ever happen to you ever again."

Jackson Hamilton had his men remove Bonner's body and he took Marcy to his office to question her. Tess accompanied Jackson to help out with Marcy.

Matt, walking up behind Kitty, enveloping his two girls in his large arms said, "Hey, how's my two favorite gals?"

In a light giggle, "Well, cowboy, I guess now I'm gonna have to get used to sharing you, huh?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am, absolutely." He said with a big grin.

"Well, as long as its just with our little angel."

"Yes, Ma'am."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

His Heart Beating in Mine

The house was now quiet. Kitty had fed and put Grace down to sleep. Maggie had offered to stay, if Kitty needed her with all the excitement that had taken place. But Kitty just wanted time alone with Matt and Grace.

Once they were ready to settle in for the night, Matt could tell there was something troubling her, something, he knew, she wasn't saying. She was sitting at her vanity table brushing out her hair, watching him through the mirror. He was watching Grace sleep. Kitty had moved her cradle into her room. After everything that happened she wanted her close by.

Then breaking her silence, "Over a year, Cowboy! Over a year and not a word!"

Now looking up, "Ah, Kit Honey." Now walking towards her, sliding in behind her on the seat, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Honey, I'm sorry but I had… Look, when I realized people thought I was dead, I had to let everyone believe it so I could go on looking for Bonner."

In a hurt and harsh voice, "You could have told me, gotten word to me."

"No, Kit. Honey, for everyone else to believe it, you had to believe it too."

"Matt, do you have any Idea what I was…"

Quickly, he pulled her close. "Sssssshhhhh, I know, Honey. I know and I am so sorry."

"Cowboy, I knew in my heart you weren't gone. I told Doc and Tess you couldn't be gone. I felt it and I'd know and…"

"Honey, you were right. I'm here."

"Cowboy, your heart beats in mine and has for a long time. And then when Grace was born…"

Ssssshhh, come here."

She slowly shifted her around to face him, covering her mouth with his, with a long and passionate kiss. They both just sighed and fell into one another.

As the kiss heated up, Kitty broke apart briefly, staring blue to blue. "Cowboy? Make love to me."

Giving her his famous sheepish grin, he said, "Honey, I thought you'd never ask." Carrying her to the bed. For most of the night, they rekindled what they had lost in the last year or so. Melting into one another, falling into their own world of intimacy, becoming one. No telling where one starts or ends.

Small beams of sunlight streamed through the curtains, stirring one small curly haired little one just enough that she started to squeal. Matt peaked over across the room, seeing the little reddish curls moving around. Quickly, he rushed over and scooped her up, bringing her into the bed, laying her between them.

"There now, that's better." Grace looked up at him smiling as Kitty stirred. "Let's let your momma sleep a little bit. Okay?" Then without warning, a loud laugh came out of Grace. That surprised Matt, which caused him to laugh right along with her. "Well now, you are your momma's girl, aren't you?"

Matt never noticed Kitty watching him. She just sat smiling at him.

He sat playing with Grace's fingers and toes. He leaned in close. "Gracie Honey, you're as pretty as your momma. I'm a lucky man."

Breaking Matt's concentration, Kitty leaned into Grace. "Sweetheart, I think we're the lucky ones. We have this big handsome cowboy all to ourselves." Just then Grace let out another loud laugh!

"Oh, ah, Kit, you're awake?"

"Uh huh."

"I uh… I was just…"

"Uh huh?"

"Well, me and Gracie here were just having a serious conversation."

"Oh I see." Now breaking into a smile. Now Grace was starting to let out small screams. "Poppa, I think that means she's hungry and needs to be changed.

Matt's eyes grew big. "Oh, well, I'll leave you ladies to it and I'll go take care of a few things."

"Where you going, Mister?"

"I told Jackson I'd come down to his office and fill out the paper work this morning. Then, Kit, we need to talk when I get back. OK?"

"I... alright… Matt, don't be too long. And Matt…"

"I know, Kit, I will."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

His Heart Beating in Mine

Entering Jackson Hamilton's office, Matt approached a young deputy. "Hello, I'd like to speak with Jackson Hamilton, please. I'm Matt Dillon."

The deputy stared at Matt, looked down at his desk, then said, "Marshal Matt Dillon?"

"Yes, Son. Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Oh, then you're not dead?"

Grinning, "No, son. I'm not."

"Matt. Good morning." Jackson said, greeting him as he came from the back office. "Come in. How about some hot coffee?"

"Sounds good."

"How's Miss Kitty and little Grace?"

"They're just fine, considering."

"Matt, I've got to say this was quite an ordeal and I'm happy to say this Bonner character is dead. Matt, what do you plan to do about Marcy Foster?"

"Jackson, she did help Bonner with his plan."

"Did you know her, Matt?"

"Well, I know who she is or was. When I arrested Virgil Bonner, Jude's younger brother, over a year ago in some seedy little saloon, she was with him. When I found her here, I didn't recognize her at first. But when we started talking it came to me. However, from talking to Tess and Kitty, what I gather, Tess found her in the streets and took her in. She gave her a place to live and a job, cleaned her up and so on. Why she got tangled up with Bonner again, I don't know."

"Well, Matt, as constable I can file charges of kidnapping. Then I'll need statement's from you and Miss Kitty."

Matt finished filing out all the paperwork. This was one time, woman or not, he wasn't letting this go. Marcy was willing to put his daughter in the hands of Jude Bonner.

When he returned, Kitty and Grace were up and dressed, waiting for his return. Kitty had fixed a light lunch. "Well now, Poppa. Get everything done?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh, Jackson's going to need you to give him your statement."

"Alright. I made lunch. Come on, sit. You said you wanted to talk. What's on your mind, Cowboy?"

Kit, I want us to go home."

"Home?" She repeated. "But, Matt…"

"Now, Kit, I know what you're gonna say. A lot has changed."

"Yes, Cowboy. A lot has changed. For instance, there are now three of us."

"Yeah, that's right. Marshal and Mrs. Dillon have a daughter."

Now gasping, "But, Cowboy, no one knows we're Marshal and Mrs. Dillon." Tilting her head at him and smiling.

"Well, Kitty, I guess it's high time they do."

"Cowboy, you sure about this?"

"Sure as I can be. Look, we'll put Gracie in the stroller and while you give Jackson your statement, I'll go send off a wire to Doc and Let him know we're coming home."

"But, Matt, my job, the house…"

"Quit! Sell it!"

"Oh, just like that, huh?"

"That's what you did every time you left me… I mean left Dodge."

"Oh really?" Now smirking at him.

"Come on, Kit. Let's go home?"

Inhaling, then shaking her head. "Ok, Cowboy, let's go home."

Over the next few days, Kitty arranged to sell her house and she talked to Tess about leaving, which it was no surprise to Tess. Matt had sent a wire off to Doc.

_Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas_

_Found what I was looking for with a bonus. We'll be on the noon train, Friday._

_K,M and G_

As soon as the wire came through, Barney saw Doc headed for the Long Branch. "Doc! Doc!"

"What in thunder are you yelling about?"

"Its a wire for you, from New Orleans."

Alright, alright!" As Doc began to read, a smile from ear to ear appeared across his face. "By Golly! By golly!"

"Good news, is it, Doc?" Festus asked as he walked up behind him."

"Festus, its the best dang news I've heard in ages!"

Friday Noon

Rumors had been flying that there was something coming in on the train Friday, but no one was sure just what that was. And, of course, with Burke helping the rumor along, everyone heard it. So when the whistle blew, many people stood around just to see what it was.

Doc made sure he made his way down to greet his friends, but said nothing to anyone.

Little by little, passengers disembarked from the train. Then everyone stopped as a very large man filled the doorway. A lot of "ooohhh's and aaahhhh's."

Then a few people yelled out, "Marshal Dillon!"

Matt just smiled and tipped his hat. Then he turned to help Kitty as she stepped down. Again, all the surprised sounds. Maggie also came along. She agreed to stay on to work for Kitty to help with Grace. Maggie was holding Grace. Matt helped her down.

Doc quickly hugged Kitty as did Festus and Newly.

"Oh, boys, how I've missed you all."

"Miz Kitty, yer sure a plum purty sight."

"Thank you, Festus."

"Miss Kitty, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Newly."

Then while everyone was watching, Kitty turned and took Grace from Maggie. Eyes popped.

"Newly, can you and Festus take Maggie's things down to Ma Smalley's? Maggie, why don't you go and get settled in and we'll see you over at the Long Branch in a bit. Ok?"

Festus was watchin' and wonderin' why Kitty still had the baby.

Doc had brought up his buggy. "Here, Kitty."

"Oh, Doc. Thank you."

Kitty handed Grace to Matt while Doc helped her in then Matt handed her back. Miss Pry and some of the ol' biddies were standing, watching, whispering.

Kitty caught it out of the corner of her eye. "Matt, we'll meet you down at the Long Branch." Then, just so they could see, she took Grace's hand, waving it. "Bye bye, Poppa. Bye Bye." Then she looked back at them with a smirk.

Matt just rolled his eyes, knowing full well what she was doing.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16  
His Heart Beating In Mine

Note: Once again, I'd Like to say Thank You to all those who have left reviews. Some of you, I'm unable to respond to. But I do appreciate each and every one. It makes this all worthwhile…

All the huddling and whispers were all over town. No one was sure what to make of what they were seeing. First, they were surprised to see that their Marshal was alive and well. And they were wondering was he going to resume his position as town marshal. Then, of course, on to the much juicier gossip. Kitty Russell was back and with this infant and another woman. Just how did they fit in?

Everyone gathered in the Long Branch. Sam was excited to see his friend and boss. "Oh, Miss Kitty, I'm so glad to see you and so happy you've come back. You are back to stay, aren't you?"

Smiling at him and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Yes, Sam. We're here to stay. But that doesn't change our deal."

Shaking his head, "Oh no, Ma'am. The Long Branch is yours. No, Sam. We're partners and I don't want any argument.

Besides this little one is going to need a lot of my attention."

Smiling down at Grace. "Miss Kitty, she sure is a pretty one."

"Miz Kitty, why didn't ya tell no body bout' this here little biddy baby?"

"Festus, I… I…"

Then quickly, Doc jumped in. "Oh there you go. Meddling in where you don't belong."

"I'm sorry, Festus, it was just so hard for me when I thought Matt was…"

"But, Miz Kitty, don'tcha know we'd a takin' good care to look'in after you?"

Nodding and smiling at him. "Of course, I do. I guess, I just wasn't thinking very clearly, Festus." Then she winked at everyone else. Grace was getting a bit restless and squirming all over.

After they settled in, word had spread that Matt was alive. Several friends were coming into town to see if the stories were true. Frank Reardon showed up. Thad made the trip. Chester, made a trip into town. Even Quint Asper caught wind of what had happened and decided to come through Dodge to surprise them.

Matt sat in his office. He and Newly were going over some new posters that had just come in. Neither one had noticed the door open. They were too busy reading. Then they heard tiny footsteps. Grace was almost one now and had started to walk.

Out of the corner of his eye, Newly spotted her. "Hey, Lil' Lady." There she stood in a ruffled blue dress, head full of reddish ringlets, with a matching blue ribbon and a huge smile. Kitty was standing behind her.

When Matt looked up, "Hello, Cowboy. We were wondering If you'd like to take us to supper?"

Matt reached out his arm as Grace took a few more steps towards him. "Yeah, that's my gal." As she giggled, he looked over at Kitty. "How can I resist an offer from the two prettiest gals in Dodge?"

"Good answer, Cowboy."

As they made their way across Front Street, all eyes watched.

"Oh, Matt, I was thinking bout…"

"What?"

"Well, getting Grace baptized. Maybe we can go talk to Reverend English and see if he will do it. Maybe Sunday?"

"Kit, did you have someone in mind to stand for her?"

"Well, Matt, that's where we have a problem. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Ah, Kit, I don't think that will happen."

As they entered Delmonico's, Joe greeted them. "Marshal, Miss Kitty."

Then Joe's wife came out from the kitchen. "Oh, Marshal, Miss Russell."

"Hello, Emma." Kitty looked at Matt and just slightly tilted her head. "Now is as good a time as any. "Emma, it's Dillon."

"Excuse me ?" Emma asked.

"My name is Dillon."

"Ohhhhh! Yes, Ma'am. By the way, I have something in the kitchen. Just a minute." She disappeared to return with a high chair. "Here, let's try this for the little one. It will make supper a bit easier."

"Why thank you, Emma."

"Oh we've had this here for a long time, since our son was a little one. Just haven't needed it."

The three sat having supper. Grace was making baby talk and every once in a while reaching over and taking something off Matt's plate. "Hey!" Then she'd giggle. "You are your momma's girl, aren't you?"

Then the three would laugh.

"Ya know, Matt, it is so nice to have Frank, Chester and Quint all in town. It's been so long since we've seen all our friends."

The following morning, Kitty walked to the Dodge City Church. "Good morning, Reverend English."

"Why, Miss Russell. Good morning. And who do we have here?"

"This is Grace, Reverend. I wanted to talk with you about having Grace baptized. I was hoping to do it on Sunday."  
"Oh, well, Miss Russell…" He hesitated.

"Seems to me, when I'm here offering to fund your church, when it is in need, there is no problem with the fact that it is me. Reverend, I know what you're thinking. So let me back up here for a moment. First off, whatever you think of me personally, is one thing."

"Oh now, wait. I never…" He began in a huff.

"Please, Reverend, let me finish. Two years ago, I think you remember when Matt was shot in the back by Potter and we took him by train to Denver to see a spinal surgeon? G.L. Harrington?"

"Yes, yes, I remember that very well. Doc ended up operating on him on the train while it was held up by those bandits."  
"That's right. Well, after we got him to Denver and he recuperated, Matt and I were married by a priest in Denver. It was a priest who had been on the train with us through the ordeal. You will be christening the child of Marshal and Mrs. Matthew Dillon. So there will be nothing for anyone to gossip about in your church and no shadow over your church. Now, I would like it if we could get back to the matter at hand."

"Ok, ok. We can do this on Sunday."

Kitty stood and nodded as she left.

As she left the church, Miss Pry, Mrs. Bart and several others were watching as she walked back down Front Street with Grace, talking and playing with her. The ladies were all whispering. Then one of them spotted Maggie coming from Sarah Carr's shop. Quickly they all surrounded her, badgering her with questions.

"Hello, we understand you came on the train with that Russell woman."

Maggie furrowed her brow and in her thick accent, said, "Yeah." Maggie now not sure why they said Russell woman.  
"What else can you tell us? She's been away for some time but now she's back and with that little one."

"Well, ladies, I don't suppose that's the right word here, but I don't believe you should be asking me these questions. Miss Kitty's a lovely woman. You should talk to her. I'm sure she'll tell ya what she wants ya to know of her personal life, she will. Now, if'n you'll excuse me, I have some things to do for Miss Gracie. Good day!" Quickly she shuffled across the street.

Maggie made her way to the Long Branch, and she made a point to fill Kitty in on inquisition. "Oh, my my. Did they have lots of questions. You must be very important here, Miss Kitty."

Now laughing. "No, Maggie. Those old biddies just have nothing better to do."

Maggie put Grace down for a nap. Kitty had arranged for a lunch for all their friends. Sam set up a long table so they could fit them all. Joe and Emma sent over all the food.

Once they gathered around, Kitty stood. "Everyone, please. I have something I want to say, or ask. Ok. This Sunday, Matt and I are going to have Grace baptized. So, Maggie, we'd really like it if you'd agree to stand as Grace's godmother."  
"Oh, Miss Kitty, Marshal. I'd be thrilled. I love her like she be one of me own."

"Now, this is one of the harder decisions. Picking a godfather. But we did. We were going to ask Doc here but as much as he loves Grace, he has said he prefers his position as spoiling Granpa. So that leaves Uncle Frank, Uncle Newly, Uncle Festus, Uncle Thad, Uncle Chester, Uncle Quint, and Uncle Sam. So after giving it some real hard thinking, I just decided that I just can't choose."

Sunday Morning

Everyone gathered at the church, even the curiosity seekers. No one was going to pass up the chance to see this and have more to gossip about. They couldn't believe the Reverend agreed to perform the ceremony.

Reverend English stood before Matt and Kitty while they held Grace. He began the prayer then he asked, "Who is standing for this child?"

At first, Maggie stood, walking up beside Kitty. "I do, Margaret McBride."

The next thing you saw was the entire front row stand and join them, saying, "We do. I do, Frank Readon. I do, Newly O'Brien, I do, Festus Haggen. I do, Thad Greenwood. I do, Chester Goode. I do, Quint Asper. I do, Sam Noonan."

Reverend English, now wide eyed, was speechless.

Kitty was biting her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. They continued with the christening.

Once finished, Kitty turned at face everyone in the church. "I have something I'd like to say, since we're all here. A lot has happened over the last year or so. My being taken by those awful Dog soldiers. That is something I'll never forget as long as I live. Then the Marshal being missing and presumed dead. And yes, I left Dodge. And yeah, I know now that some or most of you have put the pieces together and figured out why. But it's not the exact reason you think. Now, not that I owe anyone an explanation, but just to deflate this rumor bubble that's been floating around town, Grace Is our daughter. Yes, when I left town, I was with child."

Just then, you could hear everyone inhaling.

"I left town, not because I wanted to hide my child, but because there were just too many memories for me here to try and live without my husband and father of my child."

Now you could hear gasping, and several people repeating the word, "Husband?" In a questioning tone.  
Scanning the room. "Yes." Now looking at the ol' biddies. "I said 'husband'. The Marshal and I have been married almost two years now. We were married In Denver, Colorado two years ago."

Just then Nathan Burke yelled out, "Wasn't that when you were shot in the back, Marshal?"

"Yeah, Burke."

"But why keep it a secret?"

Shaking their heads. "Oh, Burke, for the same reason we waited so long as it was…"

Then Matt said, "Look, Burke, that doesn't matter now."

Matt, guided Kitty down the aisle with his hand at the small of her back. "Come on, let's go home. I'm hungry and I'm sure Grace is too."

"Of course you two are. Like father like daughter."

Matt took Gracie from Kitty. "Yeah, your Poppa's gal, aren't ya?"

She giggled all the way down Front Street.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

His Heart Beating in Mine

**Four Years Later**

The morning before Grace's fifth birthday, Kitty was planning a big celebration. She had taken Grace to Sarah's and had a new dress made for her, even though Grace put up a big fuss. See Grace would have much preferred a pair of overhauls and boots, along with a cowboy hat. She was as far from the little dainty lady, Kitty would have liked her to be, as she could get, even though Kitty fought and tried on a daily basis. Most of the children, Grace played with, were all boys, which would explain why she felt this way.

Kitty was up early. As she entered the saloon she looked around. "Good morning, Sam. Have you seen Grace this morning?"

Why no, Miss Kitty."

"Well, I guess she followed Matt. That girl insists on being his shadow." Kitty turned and headed for Matt's office but met with Matt in the middle of Front Street. "Well now, good morning, Marshal. I was just headed your way to collect your little shadow."

"Huh?"

"Grace, Cowboy."

"Grace?" He repeated.

"Yeah. Your daughter?"

"I know who Grace is, but she's not with me."

"She's not?" Kitty said now looking concerned. "Matt, I thought she followed you over here. Oh, Cowboy…"

"Ok now, Kitty, don't panic. She's probably just playing with some of the kids. You know how she…"

"Matt, let's just look for her please."

Matt saw Burke and Mr. Jonas, asking them if they had seen Grace. Neither had. Suddenly, everyone was searching.

Then Doc, wondering what was going on, came down the stairs. "Kitty honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Curly. We can't find Grace."

"She was sitting out here early this morning, when I came back from the Harmon place, with a fishing pole. I asked her what she was doing up so early and she said she was going fishing."

"Fishing? With who?"  
The next thing they heard was a whistling from down the street and giggling. Kitty turned and looked to see Grace and Festus. Festus was whistling a song and carrying fishing poles and Grace was walking along with him, giggling and holding cat fish tied together with rope and smiling from ear to ear.

"Uncle Festus, wait till Poppa sees these. Wait till I tell um I catched fish all by my own self!" Grace stopped in her tracks when she heard, "GRACE MARIA DILLON!" Her eyes grew big and she looked up at Festus. "UT OH! Momma sounds mad. Hi, Momma. Look what I catched! Catfish."

"It's caught and, young lady, we're going to have a talk!" Kitty was standing with both hands on her hips and jaws tight.  
"Here, Gracie, I'a think I'll be takin' them there and cleanin' them up. You go on to yer momma."

Grace handed the fish to Festus, slumping her shoulders, then dropped her head, walking slowly towards Kitty.  
Kitty looked at Festus. "You're not off the hook, Festus Haggen. I'll deal with you later."

As Grace came closer, Kitty grabbed her hand. "Now, as for you, young lady. Don't you ever go off like that without telling your poppa or me where you are going. Ever! Is that understood?"

Furrowing her little brow, just as Kitty did… "But, Momma, I was with Uncle Festus."

"Yes, but we didn't know that, did we? Something could have happened to you. UGH! You smell awful, Grace!"

"Oh, I fell in the creek. Uncle Festus had to fish me out. He says I was like a fish." Just then she started to giggle.

Kitty couldn't help but start to break a smile. "Oh, he did, did he? Well, let's get you cleaned up. Sarah Carr has your dress ready and she wants to make sure it fits."

"Awww, Momma, do I have to wear a dress?"

"YES! Grace Maria, you are a little girl. Remember that."

Kitty and Grace made their way to Sarah's. Kitty managed to get Grace into the beautiful yellow dress, Sarah had created just for Grace. When she stood in front of the mirror, she looked beautiful.

"Oh, Momma." with pouty lips, "Do I really need all these ruffles?"

Kitty just Looked at Sarah, shaking her head. "Grace, whatever am I going to do with you? Sarah, I am sorry."

Sarah just laughed. "Oh, Kitty, don't apologize. She's five. That will change in a few years. Wait till she starts noticing boys."

"Oh, Heavens. Please no. With her father and all the godfathers, I pity the boy. Grace, it's for your party and yes, you will wear a dress. Sarah, thank you. It is beautiful." Grace just pouted.

Once again, everyone gathered for Grace's fifth birthday. All her Godfathers came, as they did for all her birthday's. Kitty and Sam baked a huge cake. Bess and Will came in with all their children. The town seemed somewhat busy but, the Long Brach was closed for Grace's party. Most people understood.  
Matt kept watching the door. This didn't go unnoticed by Kitty. While everyone was surrounding Grace, showering her with gifts, Kitty pulled him aside. "Ok, Cowboy. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, Kit."

"Ut uh. You're watching that door for a reason. Spill!"

"Alright. There's a shipment of gold passing through Dodge but the U.S. Army is supposed to be traveling with it. I just wanted to make sure there's no trouble."

"Oh no, Matt. Not tonight. This Is Gracie's night. Doing that to me is one thing, but you can't do that to her. Please?"  
"Kit, most likely nothing will happen."

"Matt!" Her jaws were getting tight as he opened the door looking down Front Street. He stood just outside on the boardwalk. He could see the soldiers. And just then, he heard, "Hey there, Marshal Big Fist! Been a long time!"

"Sargent Holly!"

"Me and Private Horse, here, oh and my men, were just on a mission to take this shipment of gold on to Fort Dodge and well, my men needed a rest stop. And well, Dodge City is as good as any place to stop. And, of course, it's my favorite place. After all the prettiest gal in Kansas is right here in Dodge."

"Look, Holly, the Long Brach is closed and Kitty isn't available. Not now, not ever. So why don't you take Private Horse and…" now waving his hands, "ride out of here before I find a reason to throw you in jail. Holly, get back on that train and get out of Dodge. I've had about enough of you."

Holly was smiling at Matt. "Gaining on ya, Big Fist, I am." Shaking his head.

Suddenly Kitty was behind Matt. "Cowboy, what is going on out here? Matt, Gracie is asking for you." Then she looked up. "Oh, no. Sargent Holly, I'm sorry but we're closed."

"Aww, now, Miss Kitty. Is that any way to treat an ol' friend?"

"Look, Sargent. I don't have the energy for this. Matt, please come back inside. For Grace? Please?"

Holly was now down off his horse.

"Holly…"

Kitty grabbed Matt's arm, trying to get him away from Holly. Then neither of them saw Grace standing there.

She looked at Holly. "GO AWAY! MY POPPA DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

"Well, now, who are you, little lady?"

"I'M GRACIE MARIA DILLON!"

And as he bent down to look here eye to eye, he asked, "Is that so?"

She balled up her little fist and punched him. "YES! NOW GO AWAY!"

As she hit him, he lost his balance and fell back.

Kitty yelled out. "Grace! NO!" She grabbed her quickly.

Holly got up laughing. "Well now, I guess I've been set straight."

After the party, Matt and Kitty sat with Grace, explaining why she shouldn't have done that and why she couldn't go around doing things like that. Being with boys a lot she had gotten used to being a bit rough and fighting her own battles.

But as they figured over the years, things changed. She actually grew into a very graceful young lady, just as Kitty wanted her to be. Which now made Matt a bit more nervous. She now was catching the eye of many boys, much like her momma.

When she was older, she decided she wanted to go off to college. This, of course, was difficult for both Matt and Kitty having their baby girl leave home. But she reminded them that no matter where she was or where they were, "Their Hearts would always Beat in Hers!"

FINI


End file.
